


A Second Chance

by generalkenobi715



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Leia Organa Deserves Better, M/M, Married Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Movie: Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, POV Ben Solo, Parents Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Pregnant Rey (Star Wars), Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey Skywalker, Rey Solo, Soft Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generalkenobi715/pseuds/generalkenobi715
Summary: Second chances are not common, nor are they unintentional.  They appear not simply to those who seek them, but to those who truly deserve them - who need them, yet remain unaware of their worth.  They come in the most unexpected ways, and often the most terrifying forms.Ben Solo's waits for him, in a form he neither expects nor feels he deserves - yet it is a way he both loves and fears.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron & Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	1. Conscience

Rey took a shaky breath before her voice cut through the air, quiet and unsure.

“Ben... I’m pregnant.”

For a moment, Ben thought he’d only heard the ventilation system cycling, or the rush of speeders outside the window. 

It took only a beat for Rey’s words to hit him like a train, panic gradually taking hold.

“You’re...”

Ben froze. His vision went blurry.His knees buckled, and he was falling through empty space, his heart in his throat and his stomach on the floor as the noise of metropolitan Chandrila fell away to silence.Nothing made sense, and he was grasping desperately for any semblance of clarity, his mind furiously churning through every possible emotion - shock, excitement, fear, confusion, _doubt—_

But then he looked up, and through wide eyes he saw her, perched on the edge of the bed, hands clasped in her lap. She was biting her lip, nervous, waiting. Waiting for his reaction. Waiting, on the verge of tears, searching for a sign - hoping to God he’d be happy, dreading the alternative.

When his eyes locked with hers, his breathing slowed, and he found solid ground again. 

It clicked.

And there was only joy.

“Rey...”

His voice broke on her name as he practically fell into her, wrapping her up in his arms and pulling her head into his shoulder.She was shaking like a leaf, the anxiety rolling off her in gentle sobs.He ran a comforting hand up and down her back, slightly worried he’d done something wrong, but more sympathetic to the rush of emotion that flooded out now.

When Rey raised her head again, she was already talking at the speed of light.

“Ben, I was so worried. I thought that you... you’d—“

“Hey, shhh.” He spoke quietly, reaching up to wipe the tears from her face.“It’s okay, it’s okay.I know.”

_Their baby._ The thought brought tears to his own eyes as he looked at her, holding her face in his hands.

Good God, she was beautiful.

“How could I be anything but happy?”

Her smile mirrored his, then, as she brought her forehead to his, finally relaxing in relief.Her fingers played in the hair at the nape of his neck as they always did, and he pulled her close again, tucking her head under his chin. 

He held her there in both unbounded joy and in the beginnings of worry, his mind still racing as it inevitably would - but _holy shit_.

Rey was pregnant. They were about to be parents, his family expanding twofold. He couldn’t have asked for anything more.

But what the hell came next?

Ben opened one eye in the dark, drawn to the flick of the light switch in the fresher across the hall.He didn’t seem to remember waking up, or even falling asleep to begin with, but he was very much aware of the empty space next to him in the bed. 

Still warm, but no Rey. 

He worked the blankets between his fingers for a moment, then flipped them back, stood, and started across the room.

He crossed the hall to find Rey bent over the fresher, obviously trying to keep quiet so as not to wake him.She didn’t see him pause at the door, but he imagined she heard his footsteps as he walked toward her. 

Without a word, he knelt by her side and pulled a few strands of straight, dark hair back out of her way.He hated seeing her like this - it bothered him, on some subconscious level, that this was her burden to bear.But he stayed like that, kneeling next to her, pulling her hair out of her face, running his palm up and down her back in slow, comforting strokes.

It was the least he could do.

Rey didn’t look up at him until she finished, flashing him a tired smile. He responded with one of his own, as well as a furrow of his brow and the question that had been on the tip of his tongue for hours.

“How long?”

She sighed, but the smile stayed.

“A few weeks of this, but...” she seemed to tense a bit, looking up to meet his eyes. “A little more than a month, I think. Maybe almost two.”

Ben’s smile grew more genuine, now, and he brought a hand to the side of Rey’s face as he nodded in understanding. 

“You should get some sleep.”

She leaned into his hand, letting out a ghost of a laugh.

“I’ll try my best.”

Rey took his hand in hers and rose to return to their bedroom.She faltered just a bit, and Ben slipped a hand under her arm to keep her upright.He could tell she was trying not to let on how weak she really felt, but for her sake, he played along.He let her lead him back into bed, holding her close to his chest as he waited, making sure sleep found her before drifting off himself. 

His last awareness was the familiar sound of Rey’s heartbeat through the bond, as well as a new, fainter drum that fluttered underneath.


	2. Doubt

Ben looked up from the text he was reading, brow furrowing in frustration.It was no use - he’d read the same paragraph at least 3 times already, to no avail. 

He rubbed his eyes, taking in the early morning light that came in through the window. Chandrila’s street lamps were beginning to putter out as the sun rose over the skyline and the drum of speeders began to permeate the air.It was a sound he was familiar with, but one that seemed far away, almost - one he hadn’t heard on a regular basis since his childhood.It was odd, being back here, if only for the time being.Comforting, yet off-putting; good memories, as well as the bad.When they’d first come here, it had been difficult not to see his parents everywhere.Now, it was a little easier, but in moments like this, his mind often slipped back to the days of curly black hair and Wookiee fur, the warmth of his mother’s arms and the heat of the Falcon’s engines.

Ben shook his head, blinking hard.He didn’t have the energy for nostalgia at the moment. He was always awake at dawn, no matter how much sleep he’d gotten.Rey was usually up with him, but these last few weeks... she needed the extra rest.It had been another month of nights spent in the fresher, and as much as she denied it, they were taking their toll.He knew she found his worry amusing - she told him practically every time he expressed concern.But he couldn’t help it, truly.It seemed dramatic to put it into words, but if anything happened to her... it’d be his fault.And he could never live with that.

So, in a way, the wake up calls at midnight or 3 am weren’t so bad.He rarely fell back asleep, but every time Rey got up to get sick, Ben was a few steps behind her.As much as she protested that she was fine on her own, he wouldn’t let her do it alone - it wasn’t fair.But she didn’t need words or teasing to let him know that she was grateful.That made the lack of sleep worth it, too.

The book in his lap was still blurry when Ben heard Rey walk through the entryway, Millicent on her heels.Yes, Millicent.Poe had found Hux’s cat in an escape pod floating over Kijimi some time after the Battle of Exegol.How the hell that cat survived, Ben wouldn’t venture to guess, but Rey had jumped at the chance to give him a new home - and really?He didn’t much mind the cat, either, once he got over the unpleasant vision of her sitting on Hux’s shoulder.Nevertheless, Ben was almost surprised they hadn’t picked up a few more pathetic life forms on their travels; it was very much in Rey’s nature.

Ben didn’t turn around as she came up from behind, putting her arms around his neck and pressing her cheek to his.He closed his eyes, a smile dancing on his lips as it always did - he only quirked an eyebrow when he felt Millicent jump up into his lap and instantly begin to purr.

“Good morning.”Rey’s voice was just above a whisper.

Ben’s response was more of a murmur than anything. “Good morning.” 

He opened his eyes and turned to face Rey, taking in everything about her.The way her hair fell in front of her face, the love and kindness that had always glowed in her eyes.There was something about the morning sun that seemed drawn to her, especially now. 

She was so, so beautiful.

“Get any sleep?”

Rey pulled back and walked around to sit next to him on the sofa before responding with a nod.He put an arm around her shoulders as she nestled into him, one hand stroking Millicent’s back, the other placed absentmindedly on her stomach.She was starting to show, now, and it made everything just a little more real, especially for Ben.While it had been easy for them to keep things under wraps at the beginning, it certainly wouldn’t be long before they told the others.He’d thought Rey would want to tell Finn, Poe, and Rose right off the bat - but to his surprise, she’d wanted to keep it between the two of them, if only for a little longer.He understood completely; for now, this was just for them to share.

“Ben?”

Rey’s voice had that air of innocent inquisitiveness - the kind it always did before she asked him to go with her on some crazy mission to the other end of the galaxy.Actually, a necessary rephrase: before she _told_ him she was going on a wildly ambitious mission across the galaxy, and baited him into coming along so she didn’t get herself killed. Or worse.

As those missions had been effectively halted (after a surprising concession on Rey’s end - Ben couldn’t tell her to do anything, as he was made very much aware on a regular basis), it had been a while since he’d heard that particular inflection.

He played along anyway.

“Hmm?”

Rey paused for a moment, and Ben could sense that she was trying to find the best way of wording her next question.

“Where do you think the baby should be born?”

It was at this question that Ben fully opened his eyes, furrowing his brow before looking down to where Rey gazed up at him expectantly - almost nervously.

Ben didn’t have much of an answer.Chandrila had always been temporary; not a permanent home, but a momentary one. Still, they hadn’t really talked about much of anything - nor had he thought about it.He hadn’t known it was something he’d care about, if he was entirely honest.But hearing the question from Rey’s mouth made him realize he did.

“I’m not sure.”His response was honest, but he knew Rey was taking this somewhere.“Why?”

Rey smiled gently, flexing her hand where it still rested. 

“I was thinking... maybe we should go to Naboo.To that little place you told me about, that Leia visited all those years ago.” 

She looked back up at him, and he could tell she was sincere. 

“It’s a part of your - _our_ family, Ben. It just... feels right.”

Ben took a moment to think.He’d mentioned the old Naberrie house in the lake country offhandedly, not even thinking she’d remember.His mother had told him about it when he was nine or ten, said that she and Luke had gone to find out more about their mother - his grandmother.She’d said her family wasn’t there anymore, but that the house was kept up by some of the Naboo that remained loyal to the former Queen Amidala.

Apparently, they’d told Luke and Leia that their family was the only blood of Padme Naberrie that remained.

That the house was theirs, should they so choose.

Still, Ben couldn’t help but think that this could be a risk.Theed was still heavily populated, but the Naboo countryside wasn’t exactly known for its easy access to medical equipment and personnel.They’d only have access to medical droids out there - they’d be alone.If anything went wrong...

When Ben looked back down at Rey, he knew she understood his misgivings.He’d never closed off his mind to her, nor had she closed herself off from him.So, he knew she didn’t agree.And that she would probably go anyway, if it came down to it. 

Admittedly, it was one of the things he loved about her.

He sighed. “I’ll think about it.”

She smiled wider, now, planting a kiss on his cheek before taking his hand underneath both of hers, placing it gently on her abdomen.

“I love you.”

He’d always melted just a bit in moments like this, when it was just the three of them.Sitting here with Rey in his arms and his child just underneath his fingertips, he did so now.

“I love you too.”


	3. Guidance

Walking through the streets of Chandrila, Ben had always felt a strange sense of calm - the familiar sights, sounds, and smells had always helped alleviate some of the strain in his younger years, and did so even in his time here after the war.But today, there was no such comfort.He wanted what Rey wanted; that had always been true.In spite of himself, he couldn’t help but worry about anything and everything that could go wrong on Naboo, how cut off they would be, without any hope of getting help in time should something go awry during the next few months - or during the birth. 

He’d picked up bits and pieces from Luke and his mother about the circumstances of their birth, and with a little help from R2, he’d put the whole picture together. 

His grandmother had died before even getting a chance to hold her children.

Unforeseen complications had ripped her away from them before they could ever know her.It had been heartbreaking to Ben before, but now, six months away from the birth of his own child, it was kriffing terrifying.He couldn’t, _wouldn’t_ lose Rey like that.Not a chance.So in that sense, _wouldn’t going to Naboo be too much of a risk?_

Ben came to a stop where he always did - the only green spot in the city.He took a few slower paces into the empty park, stopping at the base of the fountain in the center.He sighed, looking up at the gushing of clear water out of the marble construction.

It was his favorite spot to think.

Before he got a chance to, however, he was surprised to see a faint blue light emerge from the other side of the structure. 

His breath caught in his throat.

“Mom?”

His voice broke as Leia revealed herself, walking over to his side of the fountain and sitting on the edge. 

“Ben.”

She looked up at him with a quirk of her brow. “Sit.”

He did.

Ben took a moment before he spoke, his voice shaky and unsure.

“Mom, Rey’s—“

Leia cut him off.

“Pregnant. I know.”Her smile grew a little wider, reaching her eyes. 

“You deserve it, Ben. I’m so happy for the two of you.”

Ben tried to keep his composure, but in the few times Leia had appeared to him since Exegol, he’d found he never could.

“I’m scared, Mom.”

Leia took a breath, and Ben felt her hand graze the side of his face, pushing back a few dark curls.He ripped his eyes up from the ground to look at her; he’d give anything for her to be here, _really_ here.

“It’s Naboo.”Leia’s voice was calm and comforting, as it always had been. “The pull towards the start of our family.I felt it, too, although I imagine your father was rather oblivious.”

Ben almost laughed. “You imagine?”

Leia rolled her eyes. “I _know_ he was oblivious.”

Ben paused a moment before speaking again. “Why didn’t you go?”

This time, Leia laughed. “I was a little busy trying to build a new government.Your timing wasn’t exactly the best.”

Ben didn’t say anything, but he understood.His parents had been busy for most of his childhood, but he’d been born the day the Galactic Concordance was signed. As much as he’d protested in his youth that it wasn’t his fault, he did have to admit...

His timing was rather poor.

Leia continued: “It’s not easy, especially carrying such a strong presence in the Force.There were times along the way when I thought I couldn’t do it.” 

Ben looked up at his mother to find her eyes trained on empty space, lost in the memory. 

“But _Ben_.When I held you in my arms for the first time... all of that melted away.All the worry, all the pain, all the nerves on Han’s part - and believe me, he was a mess.But it was all worth it.”

She brought her gaze back up to his, now. 

“Rey‘s strong, Ben.”

“I know.”He knew better than anyone, really. “But I can’t lose her, Mom.I can’t.”

Leia sighed. “I know it won’t be easy for you.” She placed her hand on his. “But at the end of the day, she knows what’s best for the both of them.”

Ben took a breath. “What should I do?”

Leia smiled again. “Take her.”She squeezed his hand in reassurance.“She’ll be fine, Ben. As long as she has you.”

After a moment, Ben spoke again.“Thanks, Mom.”

But when he looked up, he was talking to empty space, the only sound the rush of the stream in the fountain at his back.

When Ben walked through the door to the apartment, Rey was waiting for him.

“So?” Her smile was mischievous, as though she wasn’t really expecting an answer.“What do you think?”

Without a word, Ben crossed the threshold, cradled her head in his hand, and kissed her as though he would never again.He felt the surprised tension leave her body as she relaxed into him, her hands coming up to the back of his neck and tracing the curls that rested there.When he pulled away, his eyes locked with hers, and his voice was just a murmur.

“I think we should go. If that’s what you want.”

The smile that lit up Rey’s face was infectious, and Ben felt his cheeks go red as he stood there - grinning like an idiot.Rey pushed the hair back from his face before kissing him again, her voice holding all the affirmation he would ever need.“We have to tell the others before we go.”

Ben nodded almost absentmindedly as his gaze wandered downward, his hand following his eyes to the swell that had seemed smaller just that morning.He let the back of his index finger fall gently down the curve of Rey’s stomach before letting his forehead connect with hers, his only thoughts of her and the baby he had yet to meet.


	4. Family

The anxious tension that radiated off of Rey was almost tangible - not quite so much, however, as the nerves he felt himself.Finn and Rose sat across the table, waiting expectantly for one of them to speak, while Poe leaned up against the wall just behind them, arms crossed rather amusedly. 

Without explicitly prying into anyone’s mind (he’d come to assume that would probably be rude), Ben could tell Poe didn’t know what was coming, and Finn even less so - he suspected, however, that Rose was already somewhat attuned to their next words.She was too perceptive not to be.

Poe was the one to break the silence. “Well?”He was jokingly sarcastic, as per usual.

“Don’t keep us in suspense.”

Ben exchanged a glance with Rey before clearing his throat. 

“Well... the thing is, that, um... Rey and I...”

Rey finished for him.

“We’re having a baby.”

There was a distinct beat of silence.No one spoke, moved, or even breathed.

Then Finn and Poe exploded.

“HOLY SHIT!!”

Finn sprang to his feet, practically jumping over the table and nearly knocking Rey over in a bear hug.Poe was right on his heels, already going on about how Poe was “a gender-neutral name” while trying to calm Finn’s screaming.Ben swore there wasn’t a more chaotic pair of boyfriends in the entire galaxy, but he could hear Rey laughing over the chaos of it all, and he smiled at the three of them; he’d always been grateful that they were there for her, especially when he couldn’t be.And here they were now, without question or condition.

Ben looked across the table to where Rose stood smiling, too, before she locked eyes with him. She’d been the first to reach out to him when Rey had brought him back.Or, rather, the first to march up to him and warn him - from nearly two feet below his line of sight - that if he ever hurt Rey, he’d have her to deal with.He’d assured her that he wouldn’t dare, and she’d been a friend ever since.

He could feel the joy she shared with both of them now, and he was glad to have her.

Eventually, Rey escaped Finn’s clutches long enough to wrap Rose in a hug before explaining the situation to all of them: that she was still only three months along, that they’d be leaving for Naboo in a few days, and that they’d have the baby there.That they were welcome to visit at any time.She had to promise Finn that she’d contact them as soon as the baby was born, “if not before.”Ben could tell that the three of them were sad to see them leave Chandrila, but he knew as well as they did that the love they held for Rey and her family went far beyond that. 

As they all continued to express their excitement, Ben heard the confirmation for this exact statement.It came in the form of Rey’s voice, through the bond.

“ _Well, little Solo._ ”Ben felt a pang in his chest as she spoke to their child.“ _This is your family.”_

Rey looked up at Ben, realizing he’d heard her thoughts.She smiled, and he returned the expression.

Rey was right.

This was their family.

The jump out of hyperspace to Naboo was breathtaking.Ben looked over to where Rey was sitting in the _Falcon’s_ pilot chair (she always insisted, even now), and her eyes were just as wide with wonder and excitement as they had been on their first mission - and every mission since.After all those years on Jakku, she still had a soft spot for the green planets.

They were able to put the Falcon down in the field right next to the main house.R-2 beeped begrudgingly about towing the med droid they’d brought with them as Ben started unloading the few things they’d brought.He patted the droid on his top before starting down the ramp to where Rey was standing, looking out over the tall grass.It took her a moment to register that he was there, but after a beat, she smiled up at him.

“You ready?” he teased.

Rey nodded.

It seemed that Rey had made her way up to the balcony within seconds of them walking through the door to the Naberrie house - that was impossible, however, as she’d already opened all the doors and straightened every painting.

Ben figured this was some version of nesting, but he’d thought that didn’t really come til later.

He half laughed, half sighed before putting everything down in the main bedroom.He walked slowly towards the door that led out onto the balcony where Rey was standing, finding her peering out over the lake with her hands on the railing.She didn’t turn when he walked up beside her, placing his hand gently on the small of her back.She only leaned her head into his shoulder, still fixated on the view below.Honestly, Ben didn’t blame her.It really was beautiful.

“This place...” she trailed off just after breaking the silence.

He prompted further. “Hmm?”

She turned to him then, all the happiness she felt clear on her face.“It’s perfect.”

He nodded, bringing his hand to the back of her neck and planting a kiss on her forehead.What he didn’t express was that any place would be perfect, so long as the three of them were together - he figured, however, that she already knew, and she wrapped her arms around his waist before tucking her head into his chest.

As the sun began to set over the lake, he held her there, feeling again the familiar drum of Rey’s heartbeat alongside the quieter one from before - although it was stronger now, and seemed more so every day.


	5. Love

The next month or so, things seemed to get easier for Rey.She was stronger, and the late night trips to the fresher came to almost a full stop. 

What remained constant, however, was that Ben still didn’t sleep.

As much as he had tried to put it from his mind in coming here, it was like the fear was growing rather than receding.It wasn’t something he could shut out, something with a source to be eliminated.

It was all him.

He loved Rey too much to let anything happen - and with each passing day, he came into the knowledge that he already loved their baby just the same.

Ben looked at her across the bedroom, the last rays of the Naboo sun fading from the sky.From where he leaned up against the headboard, he could see her methodically pulling her hair down from her braids, the dimming light giving just enough for him to see the outline of her face. 

She’d taken to wearing his shirts, now; she insisted they were more comfortable, that apparently the black knit that came down to her knees fit better now that she was “stuck lugging his kid around” (only slightly funny, if you asked Ben).He didn’t vocalize it, but he figured she found a sense of comfort in it - in keeping him close.Or maybe she was trying to bring him closer to their child, a closeness she felt so acutely that he would never quite attain. 

Either way, it was so absolutely Rey that it was almost painfully sweet.

She started towards him, smiling the way she did when she was up to something.Ben cocked an eyebrow, letting out a laugh as she came up next to the bed.

“What are you up to?”

Rey only smiled wider before popping up onto the bed, swinging herself around so that she was sitting squarely on his lap, facing him.

“Nothing.”

He looked up at her as she worked her fingers through his hair, gazing down at him with that smirk of hers - the one he’d only seen through the bond before she’d brought him back. Brought him home.

Before he could register, she pulled herself in closer and kissed him.

Slowly, he brought his hands around her waist, resting on her lower back.When they pulled away, her lips lingered for a second, seeming hesitant to let it die.

Ben was subconsciously aware of the fact that he’d barely touched her since they’d found out - she’d been so sick, really, it hadn’t even been a thought in his mind.

But right now?Rey was back, that was for sure.

With only a beat of hesitation, he brought his lips up to her cheek, working slowly and gently down her jaw to her neck, and finally tracing her collarbone. 

When he felt her begin to tug at the back of his shirt, he let her pull it over his head before returning the gesture in one swift motion.

Ben pulled back for a moment, if only to look at her - to really look at her, his hands following his gaze as he moved from the light glinting off her lips, to the loose strands of hair that fell over bare shoulders, down to the swollen breasts and abdomen that, to him, seemed more beautiful than ever. 

He brought his lips closer to hers, pulling her towards him by the hips. 

They locked eyes for a second, and Ben’s voice was a whisper.

“Is this okay?”

Rey only nodded in reply, bringing her lips back down to his.Ben’s fingers danced lightly over the small of her back, running upwards before engaging themselves in her hair.Soon, his lips were tracing the same pattern his hands had followed moments before, drinking in every inch of her.

The night grew deeper inside the room as Ben slowly set Rey down on her back, enveloping them in a blanket of darkness.He reached down to trace her cheek with his fingers just as she reached up to grasp the dark hair at the back of his neck. 

His lips met hers, and the moons of Naboo glowed brighter for it.

Ben jolted straight up in bed, pulling away from the dark tendrils of sleep that still held tight at the edges of his mind.His chest heaved, and his breathing was ragged and strained as he realized he was drenched in a cold sweat.He ran a shaking hand through his hair, clutching at the bedspread in an attempt to cement himself in reality - to pinch himself awake.

To drown out Rey’s screams and a baby’s cries that still echoed relentlessly in his ears.

It wasn’t until he heard Rey’s voice cut through the fog that still surrounded his consciousness that he realized she was awake.

“Ben!Ben, it’s okay. I’m here. It was just a dream, you’re alright.Ben, look at me.”

A pang of guilt tore through his chest as Ben realized that she’d been losing sleep, too; that the weeks of darkness and nightmares that plagued him were costing her the rest she needed far more than he did.Yet here she was - one hand moving up and down his back, attempting to steady his breathing.To bring him back down to solid ground.

When he finally gathered the strength to look up at her, he found himself blinking through tears.She was sitting close to him, hair falling over her shoulders, eyes searching for a sign that he was alright.

Hand placed protectively, instinctively over the place their child now slept.

When Ben finally realized that they were here, safe and sound, the tears came harder. He could hear the empathy in Rey’s voice before he felt it through the bond.

“Ben...”

Finally breaking, he buried his head in her shoulder, letting all the fear and anxiety wash away as she held him, trying her hardest to bring the shaky breaths and the choking sobs to a stop. It wasn’t the first time, nor would it be the last, but he’d always relied on the feeling of her fingers in his hair and her arms around his neck to pull him back to the light.

It was a crutch they gave to each other, without condition or forethought.

After a few moments, Ben’s breathing finally steadied, the flow of emotion ebbing to a low drum in the back of his mind.Raising his head slightly, he brought his hand down to where Rey’s stomach swelled underneath his shirt.He let out a low murmur that almost resembled a chuckle; the kid was growing fast.

When he brought his eyes up to look at Rey, she returned his gaze with a tired smile.She brought her hand down on top of his, the other pulling gently at his face so that she could bring her forehead to rest on his.She understood that he needed this, the moments of security, of reassurance.Such understanding was mutual, and he knew she was just as grateful for it as he was.

Suddenly, Rey sat up straight, taking in a sharp breath as she steadied herself with her free hand.Ben felt the jolt of pain before he even asked the question.

“Rey, what’s wrong?Are you— is the baby—“

In lieu of an answer, Rey quickly lifted up her shirt, took a breath, and moved Ben’s hand to the other side of her abdomen, closer to her ribs.A few seconds passed, and Ben’s confusion grew before he felt it: a firm pressure against his palm, there for barely a second, but undoubtedly real. 

His eyes went wide as Rey let out a laugh this time, wasting no time before filling the silence:

“Looks like you woke up little Solo.”

Ben couldn’t quite appreciate her teasing at the moment, but when he met her eyes, he couldn’t help but return the smile that lit up her face.All the terror of a few moments ago was forgotten, wholly replaced by the first movements of their baby - a child that, in that moment, was so much more real than he could possibly fathom.He blinked hard as he felt tears begin to pool yet again, but not in fear.This time, they were tears of love, of joy, of blissful disbelief.

“Ben.”

Rey’s voice was just above a whisper, but the look in her eyes was one of the purest love. 

He returned the glance before pulling her close to him, his hand still resting on the same spot. 

This was a feeling he never wanted to let go of, no matter what.


	6. Strength

Much to Ben’s dismay, Rey’s returned strength meant one thing: she was back to training. All the time. At the same pace as him. 

For the life of him, Ben couldn’t understand why “Rey, you’re actually 5 months pregnant, would you maybe consider slowing down just a little bit” was such an outrageous sentiment on his part, but alas, she continued with little more than a smirk. 

The sun was high above the lake as Ben stood on the balcony watching Rey spar with a makeshift dummy in the field below.He shook his head, half in disapproval, half in disbelief.Her strength and power had never been foreign to him, nor had her inability to take no for an answer - but the latter was certainly something he needed to be reminded of, especially now. 

He heard a quiet mewl as Millicent hopped up on the railing he was leaning on, taking the liberty of rubbing her head against his arm.Begrudgingly, he stroked the top of her head with two fingers, and the purr that resulted seemed as loud as the Falcon’s engines on a bad day.Ben cocked a half smile - stupid cat could be growing on him. Maybe.

The pair was interrupted by a sudden yelp from the field, and Ben turned to see Rey doubled over, half to her knees.Trying to control the fear and concern that jolted through him, he decided to forego the stairs, scaling the balcony and dropping to the ground instead. 

He was at Rey’s side in a few bounds.

“Rey! Rey, are you—“

No sooner had he placed his hand on Rey’s arm than his feet were suddenly swept out from under him.He landed on his back with a thud, the sun glaring in his eyes - that is, until Rey appeared over him, blocking out the light with a smirk on her face an her knee on his chest.

“What were you saying?”

Ben laid there gaping for a moment, not exactly sure what had just happened.When Rey started giggling hysterically, however, he felt the worry that had occupied his chest replaced with a laugh of his own. 

“You’re an idiot.”

“Am I?”She was still laughing, looking down on him with utter amusement. 

“I’m not the one on the ground.”

“Oh, please. I came over here to _help you_. You caught me off-guard.”

Rey cocked an eyebrow. “Okay, couple of problems with that. One, _your kid_ kicked once. Very minor issue.Two, never let your guard down.”She leaned in close, taunting him.“Or are you losing your edge?”

Very funny. But wrong.

“I could still pin you in a second.”

“Hmm. Interesting theory. Well, regardless of the fact that it’s wrong, you wouldn’t.”

She pulled her knee off his chest, letting him sit up beside her.He raised an eyebrow, propping himself up on his palms.

“You’re right. You know why?Because you’re, how do you put it? ‘Stuck with my kid.’”

Rey let out another laugh, looking down at her stomach. “Kriffing straight.”

Ben relaxed a little, looking at Rey in the sunlight.She could certainly hold her own, that was for sure.As much as he’d always known, he really didn’t give her enough credit.

Sensing the silence on his end, she looked back up at him, an eyebrow raised inquisitively. “What?”

His typical response would be “nothing”, but he figured now would be as good a time as any.

“You know I’m just worried about you, right?”

Rey sighed, giving him half a smile.

“I know.”She looked back down again, running a hand over the swell of her abdomen. When she looked back up at him, her words hit him in a way he hadn’t anticipated.

“Do you think I’m not worried, too?”

Ben took a breath, looking away for a moment.He’d spent months agonizing over his own fears - his doubts regarding fatherhood, his resolve to keep the two of them safe - that he’d spent far too little time considering what Rey felt.This was, after all, as much an emotional burden for her as it was physical, a reality he’d largely neglected until now.

Rey continued in his silence. “I know you have your doubts.I know you just want to keep us safe, and Ben, _you will._ ”She placed her hand on his, running her fingers over his knuckles. “But I promise you, I have the same things in mind.I don’t know what motherhood will look like, or whether I’ll be any good at it.But I can _feel_ our baby, Ben.He’s there, and he’s safe, and I’ll continue doing what I know until I feel otherwise.If we get to that point, though,” she reached up to turn his face towards hers, looking deep into his eyes.“I know I can count on you.Just you.I trust you with my life, Ben, and I wouldn’t ask for anyone else as the father of my child.I hope you know that.”

Ben’s heart was in his throat.Sitting here, looking at Rey... she was so, so strong.She’d faced this down from the very beginning, never revealing a single doubt or fear.They were there, but here she was, alleviating _his_ every anxiety.Telling him she trusted him - as a husband, and a father.

Telling him that they’d be okay.

And for perhaps the first time in months, he truly believed her.


	7. Trust

When Ben opened up the front door, he certainly didn’t expect to see Rose Tico staring up at him.

”Hi, Ben!”

He stared downwards in disbelief while she smiled up at him, waiting for his response.

“...hey?”

He stepped out of the way, letting her in the door, only to see Finn and Poe walking up the front path.

How the hell did Rey’s entire fan club make it out to this tiny house in the middle of a remote planet halfway across the _kriffing_ galaxy?

“Hey, man.” Poe hit him on the shoulder as he walked through the door, while Finn only gave him a nod.Ben was still working on him, if he was honest.He was perhaps the least... receptive to the concept when Rey brought him back, but he’d get there eventually. Maybe.

He stood facing the open door for another moment before daring to field the question.

“What...are you guys doing out here?”

The three of them looked at him as if he’d grown Togruta tusks.

Rose piped up first, as she usually did.

“Rey didn’t tell you?”

“She didn’t exactly mention it, but she’s still asleep, so unless you commed her in the middle of the night...”

Poe was kind enough to fill in the gaps.

“They’re moving the military humanitarian aid branch out to Theed, special request of the Queen.Better resources, more central location...”

“I called Rey a few days ago with the news. She was ecstatic - I would’ve thought she’d share.” 

Finn’s tone was less sardonic than it could’ve been, to his credit.

“So would I.”Ben leaned back against the wall, gesturing for the trio to take a seat. 

As soon as they sat, however, he heard the sound of light footsteps on the stairs.

“Rey!!”

As she peeked her head around the corner, Finn was the first to spring up and wrap her in an embrace, followed by his compatriots.As much as things were tense at times, Ben always loved watching these moments.

It was comforting to know there were other people that loved Rey as much as he did.

Before Rey could even process, it seemed, the questions started flying - “how far along are you”, “do you know the gender”, “are you still naming it Poe” - the answers to which were simply “6 months”, “no”, and a harder “no”.Ben stood with his arms crossed, laughing. 

He knew Rey had missed them, but she should’ve expected the hyperactivity - this was like, Wednesday back on the base.

Finally, Rey turned to him, that same mischievous smile lighting up her face.Ben lifted a brow, letting his eyes ask the question.

“I... wanted it to be a surprise?”

“Try again.”

Rey looked down, running a hand over her stomach.“I forgot. Pregnancy brain.”

This time, Ben did laugh. “Sure.”

Before either of them knew it, their three guests were pulling them on a tour of the house - how that was even possible, Ben wasn’t sure, but he’d learned not to question the chaos.The energy seemed to change a bit, however, when they came to the room they’d started fixing for the baby.There were windows spanning one wall, facing out to the gardens - it had just felt like the right spot. He and Rey both agreed on that.

While the rest of the room wasn’t completely perfect yet, it was enough.Enough to make things a little more real for Rey’s friends, as they expressed.

“ _Tell_ _me about it.”_ Ben stopped himself before snorting out loud.

Before Ben had the chance to process the next rapid-fire development (seriously, the hyperactivity was overwhelming.Even Millicent was hiding), Poe and Finn had run out to the storage shed in pursuit of supplies while Rey and Rose were working on something over by the crib.

Apparently, it was now renovation day.

So much for all his urgent plans.

To Ben’s surprise, the work made things a little less loud and a little more tolerable - enjoyable, even.As much as the trio was a good bit of energy to handle, it was happy energy; their laughter was a welcome distraction, and gave Rey the interaction he knew she’d been missing these last few months.They were all so ridiculously enthralled, coming together to pour so much into the minute tasks of fixing up a nursery.

Secretly, Ben was glad to know he wasn’t crazy for feeling a tug on his heartstrings whenever he walked in here.From what he could tell, that emotion was mutual.

Eventually, they managed to herd everyone out onto the balcony.They sat there, looking out over the lake, Ben’s arm around Rey’s shoulders as they talked through everything they’d missed over the last few months.Ben could sense the hair on the back of Finn’s neck raising, but figured if he was put off by this kind of physical proximity, the whole baby thing probably just didn’t register at all. 

Better to let that one go.

He looked down at Rey, so completely engaged with her friends - her family, really.Even if Rey had let the news go unshared (mostly because she expected him to say no, he surmised), he was glad they were here.Glad they’d have their whole family just a few klicks away as they added a member.

It really was funny, how things seemed to work out.How just two years ago, he’d been as alone as ever, floating in the darkness he’d clung to in vain.How she’d come into his life as if an answer to an unspoken prayer, bringing not only connection, understanding, and unconditional love he certainly didn’t deserve, but an entire group of people that was willing to set those undeserving realities to the side because they trusted her.And perhaps, in time, would fully accept him - some quicker than the rest.But one thing was for sure: Leia had been right.Rey definitely knew better than he did.

He’d keep that one in mind. For later.


	8. Fathers

The stars seemed to glow a little brighter out here in the countryside.Ben stood out on the balcony just outside the bedroom, elbows on the railing, staring up at the dark sky.While the nightmares had become fewer and farther between, he’d still found that sleep was difficult to come by.Not that he wasn’t used to it, but especially as Rey was getting closer and closer, he’d found a new favorite spot to spend the earliest hours of the morning.It was peaceful out here - almost entirely quiet, like nothing else on the planet was awake.It had been his favorite time as a child, he remembered; his favorite time to be alone, to be awake while the rest of the galaxy dreamed.A galaxy that, then, had always seemed so brash, so loud, so unobservant.So focused on progress, it had forgotten the beauty of its own existence.Except times like these, when all time’s relentlessness seemed curtailed, when he could just _exist_.

He also remembered, with a grimace, that the voices had been louder in dreams than they were if he’d elected to stay awake, crawling up onto his parents’ roof to watch the starships streaking past Chandrila’s moons.

Han had followed him out, one night.In hindsight, he had probably been sneaking out before the crack of dawn for another “supply run”.Still, it was a memory he’d forgotten about until now, really.He’d seen his feet dangling over the window, he said, and asked if he could join him.His father had talked about all the planets he’d seen, pointed out Bespin and Endor and the asteroid field where Alderaan had been.They’d talked of visiting them all together, someday - just the two of them and Uncle Chewie. 

Ben half-smiled to himself as he remembered the feeling of his dad’s hand ruffling his hair, how he’d handed him those gold dice as if he was still three and loved to chew on them.

“ _Take care of these until I get back, okay? I’m counting on you, kid._ ”

It was memories like these that really made him wonder.Things really hadn’t been all bad, after all.He missed his parents every day - as much as he’d always tried so hard to forget, he’d never stopped needing them.So how was it that things had ended up so _wrecked_? So hopeless?

How could he be sure he was any more fit to be a father than Han Solo, than even Luke Skywalker?Titans of their age, infallible in the eyes of a galaxy. The truest of heroes.

Villains, it seemed, had little chance of doing any better.

Before Ben could dwell on it much longer, he began to notice that the stars over his head weren’t the brightest source of light around him; there was a beacon of blue emanating from behind him.

He whipped around to find a man in dark robes, light brown hair in curls like his just brushing his shoulders, blue eyes staring right into his soul.

“Ben Solo.”

“Grandfather?”

“My apologies for not formally introducing myself sooner.I’d thought that the whole “get your ass up” routine on Exegol would get the message across for the time being.”

Ben stopped for a second, trying to process.He’d heard Anakin Skywalker’s voice a few times in the time since the war ended, but never like this.

“What... what message?”

Anakin turned, cocking his eyebrow in a way that looked suspiciously familiar. 

“That talking to a helmet wasn’t gonna get you any helpful tips.”

Ben did not find this very funny, though he had to admit that the Force had seemed suspiciously empty on the dark side of things - only to be flooded with guiding presence on the side of the light.It was, after all, the old Jedi masters who had spoken to him at the bottom of that pit, pushing him to climb his way up to Rey.He’d always be grateful.

“Thanks for that.”

Anakin shrugged. “Least we could do. You’re family.”He glanced towards the door to the bedroom, where Rey still slept peacefully (despite being a little less comfortable, these days).“Thanks to her.”

Ben followed his gaze, knowing just how right he was. “She’s family, too.”

Anakin raised an eyebrow. “Believe me, buddy, I know.”

Ben paused a moment, watching Anakin take a few paces around the balcony before leaning over the railing, elbows pressed into the same nooks that Ben always used. 

Ultimately, it was Anakin who spoke first.

“You know, Ben, as much as you were wrong about me, you really were right, in the end.”

Ben walked closer, mirroring his grandfather’s position on impulse as he continued. 

“You set out to finish what I started. And you did. You saved her.” 

Anakin turned to look him in the eyes, now. “That’s something I was never able to do.”

Ben looked back at him, understanding what he meant, now, but still lost, to a degree.

“Why are you telling me this?”

Anakin sighed, obviously not entirely enthused at the whole “helpful advice” portion of Force ghosting, but still trying.

“I’m saying that no matter what you’ve done, no matter what you think of yourself, you did _that_.That’s redemption, Ben.It’s called a second chance.”

Anakin was looking up at the stars, now.Something told Ben that some time ago, his grandfather had been just as drawn to their light as he was.

“You have a chance to live the life I never could - the life I couldn’t give your mother, or your uncle, no matter how much they deserved it.”

Anakin’s eyes bored holes in Ben’s skull as he turned back to look at his grandson.

“You have a second chance.All the questioning, the doubt - it’s nothing compared to the life that waits at your fingertips. _Take it._ ”Anakin looked back at the bedroom again.

“If not for yourself, for them. But you deserve it, know that.”

Ben could only nod as Anakin pushed up off the railing, taking in his surroundings as if they were familiar, somehow.

“Oh - and nice choice for the baby’s room, by the way. Perfect spot, really.”

Ben furrowed his brow, barely even taking in his last statement, much less this one. Nevertheless, its impact was certainly felt.

“Grandfather?”

Anakin turned, cocking his eyebrow at a man who felt smaller, but just a bit warmer, now.

“Thank you.”

Ben watched as the corners of Anakin’s mouth quirked upwards in response before he slowly began to fade, the ivy that grew on the balcony walls seeming to wrap him in a familiar embrace.

This place was definitely special.


	9. Change

The sun barely peeked over the horizon when Ben found himself snapped awake by the sound of shaaks moaning in the distance.He was still standing by the railing, elbows propped against the pillars, so he hadn’t been asleep, really - just in one of those half-asleep kind of places, when nothing seemed quite real.

It was kind of nice, actually.

Nevertheless, golden light began to fill the air as the sun rose over the lake, casting a glow on everything it touched. 

Ben hesitated when he heard footsteps behind him, turning slowly around to find Rey in the doorway to their bedroom.She was still in that shirt she insisted on wearing - it had taken months of convincing before she’d even let him sew the hole in it closed, although he wasn’t quite sure why she was so sentimental regarding its source.

It didn’t matter, though.

As always, she was the most beautiful thing he’d ever laid eyes on.

He couldn’t keep the smile from creeping onto his lips any more than he could keep the morning sun from shining on her - though she certainly didn’t need it.She returned his expression as she made her way over to him.He did have to admit, while she refused to do so, that getting around was harder for her, now.Ben had found himself having to bite his lip to keep the amusement off his face, but it was better than the alternative.

Eight months pregnant or not, she could still kill him.Better not to give her a reason.

“Hey.”

Ben chuckled as she looked up at him, pulling her arms around his waist.

“Hey.”

He didn’t feel he needed to say much more - and with Rey, he’d never felt pressure to. But as he pulled her close to him, letting her tuck her head into his shoulder, he had something he needed to get off his chest.Something he should’ve said long before now.

“Rey?”

“Hmm?”

He paused for a moment, making sure he placed his words exactly where he wanted them.

In the end, he settled on simplicity.

“You’re gonna be an amazing mom.I hope you know that.”

He felt her shift in his arms, tilting her chin to look up at him.

“I love you so... so much,” he continued, fighting down the tightness that rose in his throat. “Both of you.”

For a moment, Rey didn’t say anything at all.But after a beat, Ben felt her push deeper into his arms, and really, that was all the response he needed.

The night air was sweet as the breeze fluttered in through the open window, pulling at the curls on the back of Ben’s neck.He looked up from where he laid on the bed to see it playing with the ringlets around Rey’s face, but she barely stirred - asleep, thank God.She’d need it, any day now.

Carefully adjusting himself, Ben pulled his gaze back down to look directly ahead.Slowly, he pulled his hand forward, gently placing his fingertips on Rey’s bare stomach.

He understood what Rey meant, now - he’d started to _feel_ it.A presence in the Force, not quite so strong as it inevitably felt to Rey, but _there._ He’d spent more nights in the bedroom as a result, foregoing nights on the balcony just to be closer to their baby.Every now and then, he’d have to compete with Millicent for a spot - she was especially protective these days, as if she could sense exactly what was going on.

_Any day now._

He let his fingers fan out, gently pressing his palm to Rey’s skin - as close to that presence as he could get.

The warmth of his hand was met with a succession of kicks against his palm, a dull pressure in perfect response to a father’s touch.

Ben smiled, the kind of smile that meant pure, unfettered happiness - the smile that only Rey ever saw.

He brought his fingers back and forth over the same spot for a moment to no response - that is, until he felt a ripple pass through Rey’s body. 

Needless to say, she wasn’t exactly asleep for long.

Ben heard her wince from below, sucking in a sharp breath and putting her hand just below his. 

“You okay?” He propped himself up, putting himself in her line of sight.She nodded, electing to sit up herself, still holding her stomach with one hand.

She’d been having minor contractions for a few days, now, and had managed to convince Ben that this was completely normal.As much as he was inclined to believe her, it did little to calm his anxiety - nor did it calm hers.The only thing stronger in the bond than her discomfort was the nerves they both shared.

The only thing those contractions meant was that this baby was coming, and soon.

“Any day now.”

Ben tried to sympathize, and was met with a smile now in addition to a nod. 

He pulled himself closer, letting Rey rest her head on his shoulder.Absentmindedly, he combed back the loose strands of hair away from her face, placing his other hand on top of hers before planting a kiss on the top of her head.These moments seemed especially significant, now, with a new life coming up so fast.It was like an isolated instance, a minute of calm before the storm that was the unknown.

It was as if Rey read his thoughts.

“Everything’s about to change.”

Ben let out a chuckle, running his fingers over hers. “This is a good change.”

Just then, he felt another wave of pressure pass by his hand, and Rey tensed in his arms. 

She let out a breath as it passed, the tension gradually leaving her body.

“Easy for you to say.”

This time, they both laughed.


	10. Twilight

“Ben?”

Rey’s voice was panicked, accentuated by wide eyes and heavy breathing.She was holding herself up, one hand on the table, the other cradling her stomach.

Ben, however, was frozen in place, his eyes fixed on the pool of liquid beneath her.

Rey spoke again, more desperate this time.

“Ben!It’s time. Right now!”

Snapping his head up, Ben nodded, moving quickly towards Rey.With little hesitation, he slipped an arm under her shoulder, trying to help her to the bedroom.She stumbled, whimpering as a contraction hit, and Ben chose to scoop her up in his arms, starting up the stairs in a hurry.

“R-2!” Ben yelled across the house as he reached the top of the stairs.“I need that med droid online, now!!”

Ben didn’t wait to hear the series of beeps that came in response, though he imagined they were as short and complaining as always.Right now, he couldn’t care less.

This was really happening.

He slowed his steps as he walked into the bedroom, carefully setting Rey down on the bed - except she didn’t let go, her arms firm around his neck as another wave passed.Ben slipped his knee onto the bed to steady himself, keeping Rey propped up against him. 

“Shh, Rey. Hey. You’ve gotta change out of these clothes, okay? Real quick, I promise.”

He pulled his head away to look at her, waiting for her eventual pained nod.

In an attempt to push through the panic, Ben practically went into autopilot.He helped Rey change and managed to strip the bed before helping her in, just as she was wracked with another bout of pain.

Taking a beat, Ben let her wrap her arms around his neck again, sliding carefully onto the edge of the bed.He started rubbing circles in her back with his palm, trying to alleviate some of the pressure - it didn’t seem to help much, but it was the least he could do.

As R-2 rolled in triumphantly with the functioning med droid, Ben found himself wishing for the first time that this process would speed itself up.

Otherwise, it was gonna be a long night.

Before long, the feeling of Rey’s hand squeezing his more tightly than he thought possible became very familiar.He’d spent the remainder of the afternoon sitting behind Rey, letting her lean into him and giving words of encouragement as she pushed through the first few hours of contractions. 

Now, he sat beside the bed, on the edge of his chair, trying to stay close - but giving Rey as much space as she needed.He held her hand in both of his, now, absentmindedly pressing his lips to her knuckles.They’d had a few quiet moments since this had started, and this was one of them.

A good thing, too - it had been almost 10 hours since her water broke.

Ben rubbed at his eyes. If he was tired, he couldn’t imagine what Rey felt like.

Before Ben knew it, he felt another ripple through the bond before a new cry ripped from Rey’s throat.He leaned in closer as her hand squeezed his, the other clutching at her stomach.

“Shhh, breathe. You’re doing great, okay? Just breathe.”

Her cries had gotten louder as the pain increased, and Ben was eerily reminded of the stuff of his nightmares.He looked down at her now, sweat pooling on her forehead, trying her hardest to keep breathing through the pain.

He felt absolutely helpless.

The contractions were tighter together, now, but even after multiple check ins with the med droid, it seemed she still wasn’t ready.As the wave passed, Rey looked up at him with tired eyes.He gave his best attempt at a tired smile in return, pushing a few strands of sweat-soaked hair out of her face.

“You okay?”

Rey exhaled, laughter in her eyes if not on her face. “For now. Can’t speak to a few minutes from now, though.”

The corner of Ben’s mouth quirked upwards as he brought his fingertips down to rest on Rey’s bare stomach.“You give your mom a break, alright? She’s been through hell.”

This time, Rey really did laugh. _Mission accomplished._

She brought her hand down on top of his, and he smiled up at her.After a moment, he brought his lips to hers - somehow, he felt it’d be a while before he’d get the chance again.

Pulling away, he let his forehead rest on hers.

“I love you. So much.”

Rey ran her fingers through the hair on the back of his neck, holding him there, if only for a moment.“I love you.”

She paused a moment before she added, “we get to meet our baby, Ben. Tonight.”

Ben let out a breath, his nerves momentarily spiking. “Let’s hope so.”

Rey knew exactly what he was thinking before he could mask it.

“Ben.” She pulled back to look at him, holding his face in her hand.“We’re gonna be okay.”

When Ben looked back into her eyes, he knew that for her sake, he’d have to be stronger than he felt.

“I know.”

Rey’s screams grew louder as another contraction hit, tears beginning to pool in her eyes as they grew closer and more intense.Ben had been right about that feeling - Rey was becoming less and less lucid, barely able to keep conscious from sheer exhaustion.She was so, so strong, but it still hurt to see her like this.

She’d almost died in his arms, once, and the familiar way her energy seemed to be fading now did little to set his mind at ease.

Her scream split the air now, and he could feel her entire body tense through the bond - but as the pain had gotten more intense, he’d been able to feel it less.Not until now, after hours and hours, with her hand held shakily in his, did he realize what was going on.

She was shutting herself off from him.So he wouldn’t know how much pain she was really in.

The force of that sudden knowledge nearly broke his heart.

As soon as the realization hit him, he pulled himself closer to her.Her chest was heaving, sweat running down her face.She’d barely responded to his voice for the last hour or two, but she couldn’t keep up like this.

She was fading fast, and he knew it.

“Rey. Rey! Listen to me, please. Rey, you have to let go. It’s okay, I promise, but you can’t waste your energy trying to shut me out.”

Slowly, Rey raised her eyes to his. The panic in his voice must have registered, and he knew it was laid bare on his face.Still, he felt her resistance. Her desire to be stronger.

He let his voice soften. 

“Rey. Don’t worry about me. The baby needs you, now. Please.”

He felt Rey’s breath slow, if only for an instant, resolve creeping its way onto her face.Her grip on his hand loosened as she exhaled, and with that breath, a wave of pain smacked Ben in the face.

_Holy shit, Rey._

Ben bit down hard, trying not to let Rey see his reaction.Her focus couldn’t be on him right now.

Thankfully, she’d taken his words to heart.

Just then, the med droid puttered back into the room, R-2 trailing right behind.It seemed to wait for Rey’s cries to subside before going about its routine check - a check Ben had watched every hour.For the last eighteen hours.With the same result: “contractions are advanced, but she’s just not dilated enough.”

Jesus.

This time, though, when the med droid popped up its mechanical head, it spoke directly to Ben.

“She appears to be fully dilated. I would say that given the current status and length of contractions, now would be an optimal time to proceed.”

It was as if Ben’s heart dropped to his toes, a giant weight coming off his shoulders simultaneously. _Finally_.

“Rey, did you hear? Rey, it’s time. It’s really happening.”

Rey’s head fell back onto the pillow, tears of relief pooling at the corners of her eyes as the first smile he’d seen in hours crept onto her lips.

Ben moved closer, placing his hand over hers where it rested on her abdomen for one last time.Waiting in agony, now, heart pounding - but as ready as he could be.

Slowly, Rey raised her head, he gaze clearer and more focused than Ben could say he’d ever seen.

“Ready?”

Rey nodded, exhaling. “Ready.”

It was time.


	11. Sunrise

If Ben had thought Rey was holding his hand tightly before, he had been sorely mistaken.

He grimaced as Rey pushed, her cries piercing the air in a manner that seemed a direct echo of his deepest fears.But through it all, he stood right by her head, her hand in his, crouched over her shoulder with his other arm supporting her.Telling her to breathe.Telling her she was almost there.Hoping to God she would make it through to the end.

He wiped the sweat from her brow every time her head fell back onto the pillow.He looked down at her, in more agony than she’d ever felt, drenched in sweat with eyes beyond tired after hours of labor.

But right now? He didn’t think he’d ever seen her look more beautiful.

“You’re almost there, Rey, I can feel it. Just a few more.”

With more effort than Ben thought humanly possible, Rey raised her head again, another howl of pain escaping her lips as she pushed for what would be the last time.

The moment he heard his child’s cries pierce the air over Rey’s was a moment Ben would never forget.

Rey practically fell into him, breaking down into sobs of relief as the last wave of pain was replaced with the high-pitched wail of their baby - the sound of new life, the promise that the effort was over.Ben watched through sudden tears as the med droid handled a tiny form, the warmth in his chest telling him that it had all been worth it. 

The droid’s monotone held little inflection, but its words meant everything.

“Congratulations.A healthy baby girl.”

Ben heard Rey gasp as he shut his eyes, overcome, planting a kiss on the top of Rey’s head.

“It’s a girl, Ben. She’s here.”

Ben smiled, pulling close to her as the tears came harder.

Within seconds, the med droid placed a tiny, squirming body on Rey’s bare chest, and the look on her face mirrored exactly what Ben felt inside. 

Utter disbelief, coupled with unbounded joy.

Ben bent over the two of them as Rey held their baby close, resting her cheek on a tiny head.Slowly, Ben let his fingers rest on a tiny back, feeling the rise and fall of a tiny chest - the beating of a tiny heart, one he’d come to know well in the moments before sleep. 

“Rey, she’s so beautiful.”

She was _here_. It barely felt real, but here she was, right under his fingertips. 

And suddenly, she was everything at once, an entire world gurgling on her mother’s chest.

Rey was crying, too, and he knew she felt the same way - absolutely transfixed, the events of the last day nearly forgotten.

“Hi, little Solo.” Rey’s voice held nothing but love as she stroked their daughter’s arm.She looked up at Ben, then, and it was as though a new truth had dawned on each of them - a gift they innately shared.He pressed his forehead to hers, letting every emotion wash over him without regard.

Ben’s voice was barely above a whisper, and broke on the words, but he didn’t care.

“Our little girl.”

The moments that followed seemed incredibly still in comparison with those previous.The med droid had taken the liberty of cutting the umbilical cord and wrapping the baby up before handing her back to Rey.Ben had watched, sitting next to them on the bed, as she’d latched on to eat for the first time, Rey smiling triumphantly up at him with far more energy than she was supposed to have after everything she’d been through.Still, seeing the two of them here, safe?He didn’t ask questions. It was nearly too good to be true.

It had taken more patience than he’d expected in waiting to hold his daughter; after the last day, he wouldn’t push Rey to give her up before she was ready. She’d certainly earned it.But, true to form, as soon as the baby was finished eating, Rey had instructed him to take off his shirt - a request which confused him before Rey explained - and carefully placed her in his arms. 

The result was a feeling like Ben had never imagined.

He held her to his chest, a hand carefully cradling her head, feeling the warmth on his skin, the rise and fall of her chest against his.It was as if the wind was knocked out of him, any words he might have to say scrambling in his brain. This, _this_ was everything.

He heard Rey giggle next to him, and he gave her a wide-eyed smile.It was the best he could articulate, especially as he fought down the tightness that was rising in his throat.Though somewhere, something was telling him that this emotion wasn’t one that would be going away; this was love, and it was forever.

Gently, he kissed the top of his daughter’s head, and the galaxy seemed to fall into place around them.


	12. Beginning

When R-2 rolled back into the room, Ben didn’t expect Rose’s face to peek in through the door.

Huh. Almost like this had happened before.

Rey had managed to sleep a few hours before the baby needed to eat again - in the meantime, she had slept too, but Ben had really just curled up on the bed next to where he’d set up the crib a few days before.He just couldn’t bear to leave her there alone.

She’d woken up at one point, squirming around in her crib before letting out a high-pitched squeal. Doing his damndest to keep Rey from waking up, Ben had carefully lifted her out of the crib, holding her against his chest and bouncing gently.His face brushed against the top of her head as she quieted down, to Ben’s surprise. His lips quirked up in a smile as he pulled his thumb across her cheek, wrapping her tighter in her blanket - he wasn’t quite ready to put her down, just yet.

She was asleep again, now, bundled up in Rey’s arms, and the squeal that came from Rose across the room was almost comical. Ben raised an eyebrow at Rey.

“Not me this time, I promise.”

The voice from the door was laced with anticipation. “Hey, guys. Can we come in?”

Ben just laughed. “Sure thing, just try to keep it down. She’s sleeping.”

On his last words, two distinct voices could be heard from just outside the door.

“SHE??”

This time, Ben and Rey had to stifle hysterics so as not to wake the baby.Putting his arm around Rey, Ben smiled as the trio walked slowly into the room, all of Finn and Poe’s usual sarcasm completely dissipated on seeing the tiny bundle in Rey’s arms.Rey handed her gently to Rose, who was certainly the most exitable, before handing her over to Finn, who looked almost entranced as Ben had felt the first time he’d held her.His eyes were locked on her face, and in that moment, Ben had a feeling that Uncle Finn might have a soft spot for little Solo after all.

“Poe?”

“Hmm?” Poe was leaning up against the wall almost nervously when Finn spoke.

“I want a baby.”

Poe completely deadpanned, looking back and forth between Ben and Rey, who were doing their damndest to contain their laughter.

“Look what you’ve done. Do you see? What you’ve done here?”

Regardless of his current family plans, the look on Poe’s face when he finally got his turn to hold the baby said it all - as did the tears he was quick to blink out of his eyes before he thought anyone saw.

Ben chuckled.Looks like she had Uncle Poe roped in, too.

They stayed there a while, sitting quietly in the bedroom until the baby inevitably woke up. To Rose’s annoyance, Poe jokingly pretended to be uncomfortable when Rey fed her, but Finn seemed oblivious, more focused on her very existence.Ben suspected he was really feeling the baby’s presence for the first time - getting a read on her unique signature, but also working through the rush of emotion and attachment that came with the strength and significance of this particular patch of light.Needless to say, he was transfixed. 

Apparently, the fact that this was Rey’s daughter outweighed the fact that was also Ben’s.

It wasn’t much, but it was a start.

Sooner rather than later, the questions started, and Rey recounted the last day and a half - most of which was a tired summary of what twenty hours of active labor had looked like, which was thankfully met with sympathy.Eventually, Finn asked what Ben assumed the rest were waiting for.

“Do you have a name for her?”

Ben looked down at Rey, who returned his gaze with a wry smile.They’d decided just hours after she’d been born, as the sun began to rise over the lake, filling the room with that same golden glow they both remembered from that morning a few weeks ago.The morning things had seemed to click into place - the morning after they both had realized that this baby meant more than either of them could have ever imagined.

Rey took a breath before looking up at the group, each of them fixated on her next words.

“Ausra”, she said gently, as if the word were as fragile as the baby that slept in her arms.“ _New beginning_.”

“A second chance.” Ben looked only at his daughter as he spoke, the truth behind his words heavy in the room.

At least partially, they understood.

“It’s beautiful, you two.” Rose’s words were genuine, as were Poe’s.

“Really, it is.”

What Ben hadn’t expected was Finn’s response.

“It’s perfect.”

He looked Ben in the eyes as he spoke, and for the first time, Ben didn’t feel the resistance that the other man typically employed; there was something new there, now, and he felt as though somehow, they’d reached a new understanding.

Kid was already working her magic, it seemed.


	13. Stars

Ben sat completely still in the bed, gaze set on the bundle in his arms.He’d sat like this for a while, now, just watching her sleep - so peaceful, as if the transition into a much larger world was far easier for her than for her parents.She’d be right in that, actually.For perhaps the first time, staring down at that face, Ben was acutely aware of just how vast the galaxy was; how many dark corners and quiet dangers still lurked, and how small she seemed in comparison.To him, at least, it was terrifying, though the baby didn’t seem too put off at the moment.

He shifted the weight to one arm, lifting his other hand to gently run his thumb and forefinger over the tiny, dark curls that dotted her head.It seemed she’d inherited his hair, but even now, he could see traces of Rey in the way she quirked her tiny nose, or the way the corners of her mouth shifted upwards in her sleep.

When she opened her eyes, however - those were all Rey’s.Eyes he knew. Eyes he loved.

They suited her.

They fluttered open now, tiny black eyelashes shading beautiful brown irises.She yawned once, and to Ben’s amazement, locked eyes with him immediately.

“Hey, Aussie.”His voice was barely a whisper, so as not to wake Rey - but even more so, he didn’t want to disrupt this moment. 

“How’s my girl?”

She made a few cheerful sounds, and Ben laughed - already a talker.He looked over to where Rey slept next to him, then back at his daughter.

“How’d you like to see the stars, sweet girl?”

Taking the next gurgle as his response, Ben carefully pulled back the covers, pulling Aussie closer to his chest before trodding quietly over to the balcony doors.

The air outside was still warm, the only breeze an occasional burst of cool air from the South.Careful to keep her swaddled close to him, he brought the baby to the center of the balcony, letting the summer breeze play in two sets of curls.Despite being exposed to a whole new world, Ben noticed she remained incredibly calm - not intimidated in the slightest by the brightness of the stars above.

“That’s because you haven’t seen them yet.”

She kept still as he spoke, eyes moving around rather aimlessly. “But I’ll take you someday. Wherever you wanna go. I’ll even convince your mom to give up the pilot chair.”He chuckled to himself, tearing his gaze away from the sky and towards the eyes that gazed up at him. “How’s that sound?”

Ben reached a finger down, meaning to stroke a tiny cheek or a loose ringlet.

Instead, he was met with a tiny fist closed around his index finger, and an accompanying gurgle.

His breath caught in his throat.

_I guess that’s a yes._

Ben felt the presence behind him before he saw the light.

He turned his head slightly, his voice quiet.

“Hey, Mom.”

Leia said nothing as she walked towards him, coming to look over his right shoulder. 

“She’s beautiful, Ben.”

The edges of his mouth quirked upward, his eyes following the same track as his mother’s to rest on Aussie. 

“You were right.”

Leia chuckled. “I usually am.”

Ben turned to look at her, now.

“I mean it. She’s...” He looked for the words, but settled on the only one that seemed to contain the meaning he needed.

“She’s everything.”

Leia nodded, smiling that same smile she had months before - the one that used her eyes. “She certainly is.”

They each took a beat, not quite sure what the next words should be. In the end, it was Ben that filled the silence.

“I really wish you were here, Mom.”

His voice shook on the words.

Leia placed her hand on Ben’s shoulder, the look on her face not quite sad, but not quite contented, either. “I am, Ben. Your father, too.”

Ben chuckled through the tears that had gathered at the corners of his eyes.

“He’d love her. He’d be wrapped around her finger in seconds.”

Leia laughed, too. “You’re probably right.” She took a pause before she continued.

“But Ben, you and Rey? You’re gonna be fine. I promise you that.” She looked back down at the bundle in Ben’s arms, a finger hovering over her cheek. “She’s in good hands.”

Ben nodded before giving his response.

“Ausra. We named her Ausra.”

Leia looked back at Ben, a twinkle in her eye that was already beginning to fade.

“So she is.”

Ben closed his eyes as she went, letting the emotion that lingered in her wake wash over him.He didn’t stop the tears that came to his eyes, now, even when he caught the fleeting whisper of an “ _I_ _love_ _you_ ” on the wind.

After a moment, he looked back down at his daughter.Two bright brown eyes were drooping now, giving way to sleep as the breeze peeked over the edge of her blanket. Ben smiled, holding her ever closer in the night air.

He didn’t turn as Rey walked up behind him, bringing her chin to his shoulder.She followed his gaze, using her forefinger to smooth down a tuft of black hair that stuck upwards from the wind.She didn’t say anything - she never had to. She simply stood with him, watching their little girl fall asleep.

Their little girl, indeed.

His second chance was right here - his second chance, and his family’s new beginning.He didn’t have to reach far to feel that familiar presence from just weeks before, and in that moment, gazing down at the newest Skywalker, he knew this was exactly where they were meant to be.That this family, _his_ family, was the greatest grace he’d been given. Rey, his guiding light, the greatest love he’d ever known - and now Ausra, a love to challenge all that had come before.

His truest redemption.

“Goodnight, Aussie girl.”

Ben’s gaze couldn’t be moved, not even for all the stars in the sky.Those stars held little for him now - his universe was here, two brown eyes peeking over his shoulder, and two identical ones behind closed lids, wrapped tightly in his arms.

“I love you.”


End file.
